What happened to us?
by Let-It-Rain-Down
Summary: A story about the first time China met Russia as a child and how their relationship has grown through the centurys.


My first story so don't be too harsh m'kay?

I'll try to make it historically accurate but I can't promise anything, I love this couple so much and this idea just popped into my head one day so I hope you enjoy it.

Though I won't enjoy it if you flame me... so please don't!

- Let-It-Rain-Down

* * *

China wondered across the snow covered land, the deep white substance froze his feet to the boots he was wearing but the Asian man ignored it. He had not travelled into this land as he had feared the weather, there always seemed to be snow storms or violent winds but today he had gathered the courage to attempt exploring. So far he had not run into many people and barely any wildlife, the land seemed to be empty though Yao could see why.

Though it was a vast land with a lot of potential it seemed nothing could grow in this land. The lakes were wide and wildlife would flourish if it weren't for them all being frozen over. The nation sighed and furrowed his brows as he kept moving forward.

He knew little about this place except Lithuania owned some part of it, but then again Lithuania owned a lot of south Europe. They had never talked but China knew he was strong and did not get in the other nations way. Though he was sure if they were to fight Yao could take him on.

China shook his head and wiped the snow out of his frozen eyelashes, and then he saw it. A sudden movement from behind a half dead tree, a flash of purple caught Yao's eye. The Asian nation stopped walking and concentrated on the small movement, before seeing the creature move again causing China to approach the tree very slowly. He saw the creature quiver before moving closer to the tree. Was it scared of him? Wary? Worried? Yao could not tell but he wanted to find out.

But sadly the creature would move away around the tree every time China approached it so he eventually gave out a heavy sigh and bent down onto one knee. He felt the skin go numb quickly but he ignored it and held out his arms slightly. He opened his mouth to speak but then realised it probably wouldn't understand him which caused him to sigh again, but he was determined to make contact so he tried English, many countries had learnt this as a second language ever since the blonde child with the overly large eyebrows kicked France's butt in a war.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He said slowly.

The creature flinched but didn't move away this time causing the dark haired male to smile ever so slightly. He held his arms out again and waved slightly at the creature hiding in the shadow of the tree.  
"I won't hurt you, I promise," He told them, carefully pronouncing the words.  
"Он не будет счастлив если Вы будете говорить со мной"

China was taken a back as it talked to him, in what seemed to be its own Language. He narrowed his eyes but kept the smile plastered on his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked, trying to communicate again.

"...He won't be happy if you talk to me," Said the person again.

"Who won't," Yao asked after translating what he had said.

It didn't reply but instead timidly walked out of the shadow. Standing in front of the older nation was a small boy with pale blonde hair that seemed to be silver in the bright light, snow stuck to his head to make a small crown of white. His eyes were a shimmering lilac that showed deep sadness but also fear. A long scarf covered his neck and the lower part of his face, protecting him from the frozen rain.

China was taken a back at the boy's beauty but pushed it to the back of his head. He rested his arms by his sides and tilted his head to the side as he looked over the boy's features again. He looked like the Nordics but the eyes stood out far more than theirs did, he wasn't a part of Yao's family obviously though.

"What is your name?" He tried asking gently.

"Tell me yours first," The boy replied quickly.

Yao blinked rapidly, he seemed to speak fluent English or from what he could tell anyway.  
"I am formally known as China, the land next to this," He told him.

The boy stood completely still, taking in what the older nation had said before looking over Yao's features. He narrowed his eyes slightly but after a few moments they brightened up and his cheeks rose, indicating he was smiling as his mouth was hidden behind the large scarf.

"You are not lying... or your eyes are telling truth anyway, he told me about you... so did Sir Lithuania, he told me your a large country with rich soil and a bright sun that warms land as well at brightens" Replied the silver haired boy "My name is Russia, I own... most of this land,"

With that China smiled and held out a hand to Russia.  
"It's wonderful to meet you Russia, you own a land of snow if you don't mind me saying,"

Despite Russia being so young he seemed to be very intelligent as he spoke fluent English as well as three other languages, though this caused China to be slightly anxious around the young nation. He gave out an old vibe, one that Yao was not used to... it was not friendly but Russia always seemed to be smiling. His words were cold but he spoke in such an innocent and sweet voice. He feared contact but stayed close to China, it was unusual.

Yao had discovered that Russia was ruled over by two other males, one he only referred to as 'he' or 'the general' while the other was the great Lithuania. He had two sisters named Ukraine and Belarus who he seemed to avoid discussing, though China had noticed he cringed when talking about them.

They had been sitting by the tree for over an hour causing masses amounts of snow to build up on their heads, also China's backside was completely frozen but he ignored as he saw Russia was not even affected by the numbness, he did not want to seem weak in front of the child. Then suddenly a question appeared in his mind causing him to frown.

"Why are you out here alone?" Yao finally asked him.  
Russia turned to him and his smiled just widened slightly.

"Lithuania went out to check on other countries... the general let me play out alone though I should have been back awhile ago..." He trailed off and looked down at his snow covered boots.

"I'm sure he won't be mad," China reassured the boy with a smile.

"You haven't met him, he gets angry a lot... he says I should do what he says and if I don't I... will have hell to pay," Replied to boy quietly.

China raised an eyebrow at that, who on earth would say that to such a young nation? No one he knew anyway. Who was this general person anyway? Why did he have authority over Russia?

"...He says he will make the snow worse, make it so cold not even my sisters will visit anymore, I will be completely alone until he comes to... teach me," Russia carried on but trailed off again.  
Yao noticed the boys eyes grow darker and then suddenly a few tears escaped the lilac eyes. This caused China to panic silently, he wasn't sure how to respond to Russia's sadness, he barely knew the boy!

He finally gave in to his maternal instinct and shuffled closer to Russia before slipping his arm around the boy's shoulders giving him a side hug, this caused Russia to flinch and look up wide eyed at Yao. It was like he'd never been hugged before... wait, had he been hugged before? China pushed that thought out of his mind and looked down at him.

"Don't worry, I will tell this general I requested your presence so he won't be so... harsh," He said carefully before moving his other hand to brush some of Russia's hair out of his eyes.

He lowered his hand and wiped away the tears gently, keeping eye contact with Russia. He seemed to be calm but China could feel the small blush on Russia's cheeks. They stayed like that for a while until Russia sniffed quietly.

"But... he might hurt you," Russia replied weakly.

China couldn't help but laugh at that, though it probably wasn't the best idea as Russia glared at him angrily and turned to stare in the other direction. Yao pinched the other nation's cheeks slightly to get his attention.

"Hey, I'm not laughing at you" He reassured Russia "It's just I'm sure I can handle him, do not worry about me,"

Russia kept his head turned away from him but gave a small nod. With that the silver haired nation stood and adjusted his scarf so if covered his nose.  
"The storm is becoming stronger, follow me if you wish to get warm... or stay alive" He told China, still avoiding eye contact.

He began to walk forward until China quickly stood up and grabbed the boy's hand. He linked his fingers though Russia's causing him to look up at Yao curiously.

"I'll get lost in this snow if I don't keep hold of you," China said to him smiling.

Well that was true, but something inside China's heart had made him reach out for the boy. Not that he had feelings for Russia no that would be totally inappropriate. He saw the small blush return to Russia's face and it made his smile widen.

"That... makes sense, this way," Russia replied before pulling China forward with him.

And so he followed the silver haired boy and suddenly something came to him. He had made friends with his boy, someone he barely knew or understood. This boy with the weird vibe and cold attitude, the creepy smiles and cold words. This boy who seemed to fear contact and yet hated to be lonely. China had made contact and now it came to him that no matter what he did now nothing could break this odd 'friendship' if you could call it that, but for some reason his heart told him this wasn't a good decision that it would bite him back later. And yet he kept walking, walking father into the pale land that would eventually destroy him.


End file.
